How Twilight Came To Be
by xEmmaBx
Summary: Just a one shot of a dream I had.. How stephanie meyer got the 'idea' of the Twilight Saga :D


_Just a one-shot of a dream I had.. yes a dream. Basically it was of how Stephanie Meyer got the idea of Twilight.. Please Review!! And I hope you like it! (By the way, the other chapters to my other stories will be coming!! I just have a maaaaaaajor case writers block!)_

* * *

**_How Twilight Came To Be..._**

Forks, Washington. A peaceful town on the coast of America. Beaches with bad weather, as some people call it. This is were the Meyer family are moving. Stephanie and Seth looked out the window of their parents car.  
"Mom. This place sucks." Seth groaned, leaning his heat back on the headrest.  
"Seth Meyer mind your language!" His mom answered sternly.  
"Whats over there?" Stephanie asked, pointing to a vast amount of large evergreen trees, spreading further than what she could see.  
"Um, thats probably the forest Steph... Your dads old friend Charlie said there was a big meadow inside it."  
"Cool.." Steph smiled at her mothers reply.

"Alright! C'mon you lot! Up and out!" Ms Meyer called as she pulled into the garage space of their new home. The small white panelled house, place along the stretch of Rims Road. Seth clambered out the car and immediately rubbed his arms.  
"Jeez! Its freezing!" He cried. "I wanna go back to Arizona"  
"Well you can't.. since the divorce, I can't afford the house back in Florida." Their mother explained in a low voice. She opened the back of the car and started to pull out large cardboard boxes, each filled with their belongings. Stephanie and Seth helped their mom with the bags and boxes. The house was fairly cold, and some floor boards creaked.

A few hours later, of unpacking and settling in, Stephanie went and sat on her matteres. They hadn't put her bed together yet. She turned on her radio and grabbed her notebook, jotting down ideas for her new novel.

***

"Hey! Your Stephanie, right?" Called Jack.  
"Uh yeah, just Steph..." Stephanie hesitated, as she looked at the boy in the blue botton down shirt.  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jack, vice president of the student body." He smiled and held out his hand. Steph smiled and shook it.  
"You too.. Um, do you know where room C16 is?" She asked, looking at a detailed, yet confusing, map.  
"Chemisty?" Jack asked and Steph nodded. "Its just over by the lunch hall, we have the same lesson so I'll walk you over." He said grinning. They started walking when a brunette beaming girl came jogging over.  
"Hey Jack, good summer?" She smiled.  
"Yeah thanks, this is Stephanie" Jack replied.  
"Oh right! The new girl!" She giggled. Steph smiled and blushed at her lable.  
"I'm Sarah by the way" The girl smiled.  
"Hi" Stephanie said.  
"Both got chem?" Sarah asked. They both nodded. "Me too, awesome!"

"Good morning young people! Glad summers over?" Mr Wilding asked as he walked into his class. The majority of the students groaned. "Yeah well me too.." He sighed. Stephanie was sat at a desk with Sarah.  
"Missing Arizona?"  
"Yup... especially the weather.." Steph sighed.  
"Get used to it love." Sarah groaned, looking around the room. Thats when Stephanie spotted them. Huddling around three seperate desks, chatting and staring.  
"W-Who are they?" Steph stuttered, pointing slightly at the stunningly gorgeous eight teenagers.  
"I was waiting too see how long it tooyou to notice them.." Sarah whispered. "You see that bronzy-red haired guy.. Thats Edward Cullen." Stephanie looked at the man Sarah was referring too. His skin was pale white, almost lifeless. His hair had some saturday-morning-hang-over thing going on, which just made him look more rugged and sexy. He had an arm around the shoulders of a woman sat down. He hair to the middle of her upper arms. Sleek and dark. Her skin was just as pale, maybe whiter. Her lips were slightly disproportioned, with her upper lip more full and maroon than the bottom. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt, with a blue checked unbuttoned shirt. Her jeans were flared and she was wearing Chuck Taylors. Edward had a deep blue t-shirt with a black jacket.  
"And thats his _wife _Bella." Sarah continude.  
"Wife?" Steph asked.  
"Yup. Got married like, 1 or 2 years ago." Sarah said. 18 and married. Stephanie really wasn't in Arizona anymore.  
"Thats their 'brothers and sisters'" Sarah said, pointing to another 4. Two boys and Two girls. "Dr Cullen, who works at the hospital by your road, adopted all those kids. So they are like, married but share the same father.." Sarah said, getting confused at her own words.  
"Sarah.. they're not blood relatives." Jack said, leaning in from behind the girls.  
"Whatever. Its still weird." Sarah huffed.

"The blond girl is Rosalie, and thats her husband Emmett. Rosalie is kind of.. intimidating.. like her hubby." Sarah said, now looking at Steph, who was staring at each person. "She's alright once you get to know her, so I've been told but.. other than that, she's-"  
"-Just a hottie!" Jack interupted.  
"I was gunna say airhead but, yeah you could say that. I mean look at her!" Sarah said. Stephanie nodded her head in agreement. Rosalie was the most beautiful of the family. Her blond hair in loose curls, legs crossed, holding hands with her husband, skimming the room and pouting. Her tight fitting jacket showed her curves, and her skinny jeans pressed to her snowy skin. Emmett had on a simple jersey with bottoms.  
"But.. Emmett.." Sarah sighed, swooning. Emmett was most muscular, with short dark hair, in small ringlets. Edward was also muscular, but not as much as her brother.  
Jack, Steph and Sarah all turned their heads at the sound of a small squeaky laughter, coming from the group.  
"Thats Alice Cullen. The little black haired girl." Jack spoke. "She's uh..-"  
"A freak.." Sarah finished.  
"Yeah.. a little.. She kind of.. finishes your sentences.. happy-go-lucky, flower power kind of girl" Jack sniggered. Stephanie giggled.  
"Lemmie guess, thats the other half.." Steph sighed, pointing to the curly haired, blond man. He looked hurt, scared even. His arms behind his back, standing exactely behind his wife. His shirt revealed his strong muscular toned body.  
Alice had a white knee high dress, dispite the windy weather. Her small ballerina shoes made her look like a porcelian doll. She had the skin colour to go with it.

"Finally, thats Vanessa and Jacob Black.. some people call her Nessie." Sarah smiled.  
The tall native American boy had his hand laced with hers. Her skin was slightly tanned and her cheeks fairly flushed. They were giggling and laughing together, holding each other close. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
"Married?" Steph asked.  
"No.. not _yet_. But some people think that hes going to propose at the Thanksgiving dance.. mini version of prom." Sarah told her. Vanessas skinny jeans showed off her thin legs, with a long grey top. She seemed a little younger than the rest of her family.  
Jacob and Rosalie exchanged menacing glances as they talked to Nessie. His jeans were large against his legs, but his t-shirt was a perfect fit. His muscles were equal to those of Emmetts.

"Isabella, Edward and Jacob are like proper protective over Nessie."Jack started.  
"Yeah, like one time, this guy Ryan in the year above us, was chatting up Nessie.." Sarah said.  
"Jacob came over and the next day, three broken fingers, black eye and broken ego" Jack chuckled. Steph laughed and watched as the Cullens got in their seats.  
"Why are they.. you know.. mega pale?"Steph questioned.  
"Oh, they moved down her from Alaska, and they don't go out much. They keep to themselves." Sarah replied. Stephanie eyed each member. She had never seen a family so intreging and mysterious.

That evening, she went home and grabbed her notebook. She wrote down every detail she could remember of the Cullens. She looked out the window and thought alot about the family. She saw the sun set over her new town of Forks. _At the moment of **Twilight** there comes a **New Moon**. It casts shadows like an **Eclipse**, but there is a promise of a **Breaking Dawn.**_


End file.
